The All-Star Academy: Tall Tales!
by Haruki-Kun
Summary: From Heihachi stealing the moon to a humorous, but terrifying night with the MacGraths', the All-Star Students tend to find ways of getting in trouble... HUGE trouble! With our favorite All-Star cast plus a wide variety of new characters, Polygon-Man won't be able to hold his head!
1. The Prologue!

All-Star Academy Tall Tales Foreword!

The Prologue!

Haruki-Kun: _~Sitting around her room with her laptop in her lap (derp) writing the All-Star Academy Chapter 12 and reading __Fulmetal Alchemist Vol. 13_ as well as _Bonnie and Clyde: A Biography_

Haruki-Kun: _~Sighs~_ Come on, Gears (The "Mini-Rukis" at work)! (ﾉ´-`)ﾉ

?: Currently, "Ruki"-Kun's been in a writer's block as well as an author's hell for the All-Star Academy Chapter Twelve…

Haruki-Kun: _~Slams head on laptop~_ Darn! Lost my train of thought! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

Nathan Drake: Sound's like you're stuck, Ruki.

Haruki-Kun: Shut up, Drake! ⌒(＞。≪) _~Voice cracks and coughs~_

?: Did I forget to mention she was sick?

Haruki-Kun: Polygon-Man! Stop, just stop! (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡

Polygon-Man: What? I'm only rehearsing my lines for _Tall Tales._

Haruki-Kun: Just because you're the narrator for _Tall Tales_ doesn't mean anything for you. It's bad enough I have you for an editor, its worse now that you're the narrator. （~～~）

Cole: Wait… Polygon-Man's the _Narrator_?!

Sackboy: _~Hides under Ruki's Bed, terrified~_

Haruki-Kun: Everybody just calm down. Polygon-Man wouldn't leave me alone because he didn't have "any screen time." （ー△ー；）

Nathan Drake: I'd rather have the unknown narrator-guy tell the story. Heck, I'd shoot myself if Polygon-Man's the narrator.

Polygon-Man: What?! You think I'd make a terrible narrator?

Cole: We don't think, we know.

Polygon-Man: ~Goes to his corner and cries quietly~

Kratos: _~Turns around~_ Baby…

Sackboy: _~Sees Bo, Ruki's husky, comes out from the bed and pets Bo.~_

Haruki-Kun: Hey Bo! Who's a good doggie? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Bo: _~Drools and tackles Ruki. Licks her face and barks. ~Ψ(●°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ _ཅ _°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥●)Ψ_

Haruki-Kun: Awww… Bo! o(≧∇≦o)

Emmett: _Ahem! _Ruki, ain't it 'bout time to tell the reader's why you're doing this?

Haruki-Kun: Huh… Oh! Thanks Emmett for reminding me! (ノ^∇^)

Emmett: No prob.

Haruki-Kun: Ok, so while I was on my "hell" on chapter twelve, I've also been writing a few other stories. (¬‿¬)

Sly: Such as?

Haruki-Kun: Well, _Tall Tales, _a Killzone comedy, a Killzone/Resistance crossover, an UNCHARTED pirate adventure, a Dead Space/Space Dandy comedy, an Infamous: Festival of Blood short story, an UNCHARTED/LittleBIGPlanet crossover (-_^)—

Ratchet: Wow, Haruki. You've been busy lately.

Jak: Yes, but what the hell does that have to do with _Tall Tales_?

Daxter: Will I finally get some screen time?

Haruki-Kun: Don't worry. You ALL will get the screen time you deserve because _Tall Tales _will be about all of your own misadventures. Each chapter will be about a different character and/or scenario ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ—

Nathan Drake: Wait, that means… I _don't _get enough screen time anymore?

Haruki-Kun: ~Pats Drake on the back and smiles~ Yep! (￣▽￣)ノ

Nathan Drake: ~Looks down and sniffles~

Cole: ~Puts blanket on Drake~

Sackboy: ~Puts ANOTHER blanket on Drake~

Haruki-Kun: Don't worry, Drake. You'll still be in the story, just not that frequently. (＾▽＾)

Alice Liddell: Will I be in the story?

Delsin Rowe: Yeah? And what about me?

Tomas Sevchenko: And me?

Nathan Hale: Me too?

Ellen: I'd like to be in the Academy too (I really like the cute uniforms).

Kat: 本当に？私も！(Watashi mo!= Really? Me too!)

Jak: Learn English, Kat! LEARN. ENGLISH! ~Slams hands on the table~

Kat: Eat. My… balls! ~Holds up eggs~

Sly: Wow.

Daxter: Whew! Remind me not to piss Kat off!

Ratchet: ~is shocked. Period.~

Joel: What about me and Elle?

Dart Feld: You're forgetting about someone, Haruki.

Tomba: Tomba in story?

Kulche: Okkoro puuni (and me)?

Crash Bandacoot: Me and my friend Spyro?

Arc: And Me!

Ethan Mars: Please don't add me…

Norman Jayden: Meh.

Jodie Holmes: What do you think, Aiden?

Aiden: Sure, why not?

Gabe Logan: I wanna be enrolled in the academy.

Rau: Yes! Me Too!

Wander: …

Ico: …

Lammy: If PaRappa's in the academy, I have to be too.

Captain Quark: A story is not a story without Captain Quark!

Cloud Strife: Being in the Academy doesn't sound half bad, huh Lighting?

Lightning: Whatever…

Knack: !

Iota: !

Tag: ~Races around the room~

Lucas Kellen: Me and Echo?

Radec: _~Aside~_ God, no…

Patapon: Wee-Hoo!

Haruki-Kun: ~Laughs~ Ok, ok. You all will be enrolled in the All-Star Academy! The more, the better! (✿´‿`)

Vincent: Don't forget about me and Altair!

Altair: … What?

Haruki-Kun: Don't worry. They're space for everyone! Right, Polygon-Man? ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

Polygon-Man: ~Smiles~ Of course! ~Turns around and rages~

Toro: Is Polygon-Man going to be alright?

Cole: Don't know, maybe…?

Haruki-Kun: Well, we hope you enjoy _The All-Star Academy Tall Tales_! (✿◠‿◠)

All: _**We'll see you soon!**_ ٩_**(**_๑•◡_**-**_๑_**)**_۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤


	2. BONUS! Toro's CATastic Birthday!

All-Star Academy Tall Tales Bonus Episode!

Toro's CATtastic Birthday!

Toro awoke from his bed, stretching and smiling. "Good morning, Heihachi-Sempai!"

Heihachi was gone, but his bed was made. Toro tilted his head but continued his day. He was walking through the hallways; it was quiet… too quiet. He knocked on Cole's dorm room, wondering if they were still asleep.

"Cole-San! Sackboy-Kun! Drake-San! Are you still sleeping? Come on out! It's a beautiful day!" Toro mused.

No one answered but the door was slightly opened. Toro decided to be a friendly dorm neighbor and wake them up. He opened the door to their bedroom, only to see no one occupying it. He checked the bathroom and again nobody.

_Hmmm… this is strange, _Toro thought, _Maybe I should check on the others._

He began knocking politely and opening doors only to be greeted by the emptiness of that room. Each and everyone one by one: gone. Gone GONE! An hour later, Toro started to cry.

"Everybody's gone! What happened to them?!" he said, "Maybe they left on a vacation without me…" his face drooped with sadness, he knows what it's like to be completely alone, "or maybe Polygon-Man ate them!"

OK, now he was just being unreasonable (for the record, I would NEVER eat any of the students, besides I prefer a lighter snack, not junk food). Toro ran around in circles, making up these bizarre conspiracies on what happened to his friends. From alien abduction to terrorist kidnaps, Toro was defiantly losing it. He was running around the academy frantically, calling out names and scratching the walls. Practically, all you would see and hear was Toro when he's scared.

Eventually, Toro would tire himself out and give up, "I guess it's just me… again."

He cried as he walked to the dining room, "I want some fish… It'll calm my nerves." He approached the dining hall and grasped the door knob. When he opened the door, the lights turned on and we all jumped out and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORO!"

Toro was bewildered. The dining hall was decked out to be a cat themed party (or as Kat said a "Nekomimi" party). Everyone was wearing cat ears and a cat tail along with other party items. Even the cake was shaped like a cat.

"What…?" Toro said confused.

Cole smiled, "It's a party," he said.

"For me-you!" Kat exaggerated. Most of us groaned (terrible joke, Kat. Just terrible…).

"For me?" Toro asked.

"Of course," Heihachi said, "We all pitched in to put this party together."

"The real heads behind the party were Cole, Kat, Heihachi and Sly. Radec and Polygon-Man coordinated the party and the rest of us just did as we were told," Drake added.

Sackboy pulled on Drake's pants.

"Ok, ok. Sackboy also played a big role, too."

Sackboy smiled at Toro and hugged him. Toro then busted into tears, making everyone feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Toro," Kat said, kneeling to his level, "What's the matter?"

"Ungrateful feline!" Zeus bellowed.

"I worked too hard…" Radec mumbled.

"No! I mean it's great! I'm crying tears of joy! I can't believe you all remembered! Even I didn't know it was my birthday!" Toro exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sly asked.

Everyone smiled and took a deep breath:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Toro, happy birthday to you! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!"

We were all clapping and cheering as Toro giggled. Then Sir Daniel, Spike, PaRappa, and Emmett came with the cake with a single candle.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish!" Cole said.

Toro put his hands together in silence then blew out the candles.

"So," said Spike, "What did you wish for?"

"Yeah, tell us," PaRappa continued.

"Can't tell you, but it already came true…" Toro replied, closing his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fat Princess said, "Let us eat cake!"

"Let the party start!" Jak and Ratchet said in unison.

And since then, we partied until we dropped.

* * *

_Haruki-Kun: Happy B-day, Toro!(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ~Gives Toro a rice ball~_

_Toro: Thanks Haruki-Chan! You remembered my birthday!_

_Haruki-Kun: Well I thought you deserved it, so did the others, right?(￣ω￣;)_

_Cole: Yeah, how could we forget you, Toro?_

_Nathan Drake: You're like family to us._

_Toro: ~Puts hands together~ Really?_

_Both: Really._

_Sackboy: ~Puts thumb up~_

_Kat: ~Hugs Toro~ Ohhh! Happy birthday Toro! ~Kisses his cheek~_

_Toro: ~Blushes and giggles~_

_Polygon-Man: And I was a good narrator, right Haruki?_

_Haruki-Kun: You were good, Polygon... but you can do better.ー(￣～￣)ξ_

_Polygon-Man: ~Gasps then goes to the corner and wallows in self-worth~_

_Spike: I wanna know what Toro wished for!_

_PaRappa: Yeah! Me too!_

_Emmett: Leave the guy alone. It's his wish._

_Delsin and rest of new cast: That's great but WHAT ABOUT US!?_

_Haruki-Kun: Don't worry. You guys will be in the story. Just give me some time to think.(∩⌣̀_⌣́)_

_New Cast: ~Pouts, grunts, and crosses their arms~_

_Haruki-Kun: Oh, don't give me that!=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́))) ~To audience~ Well, this was a bonus chapter; the REAL chapter will be created soon. For now, just wait.('•̀ ▽ •́ )φ_

**_All: See you on the next episode! へ(｡•ิ‿ -〃)_**


	3. A New Day, A New Year, A New Beginning!

The All-Star Academy Tall-Tales Episode One!

A New Day, A New Year, A New Beginning!

Summer vacation was to end in two days. I, Polygon-Man, and staff had to be at school a week before it started. I checked the new roster of students then grinned as my right eye twitched.

I sighed, _And I thought we'd had enough… _I thought as I dug my head into my desk.

Two days past faster than I thought when I and the staff members were outside the academy. A bus came in through the gates. Inside the bus were the original All-Star Students, causing commotion as usual. They were all excited about seeing each other again and talking about their summer vacations. They were all in their uniforms because I requested it. While standing, I was pondering about many things, like if Kat and Ratchet will rekindle their unlikely romance, has Dante changed in any way, and if Raiden and Nariko got together. Why was I thinking about these things? I don't know. When they got off the bus I greeted them.

"Welcome back to the All-Star Academy!" I said cheerfully.

"Good to be back!" PaRappa replied. Most of the others greeted me back.

I continued, "I hope that you all had a wonderful summer vacation and this year we will be having new students, making you all upperclassmen!"

No one was really excited other than myself (oh, who am I kidding? Even I wasn't excited) but everyone was interested on the new students. I assured them that they will be coming to the academy in due time and I informed them on some familiar faces. Most were pretty excited while others didn't care. I told them to go unpack and wait in the auditorium.

More than four hours since the arrival of the original All-Stars and I was starting to doze off. Then, finally, two to three buses arrived. The buses were loud and filled with excitement. The bus doors opened and a flood of new faces poured out. All of them were wearing the academy's uniform.

I tried to crack a smile, "Welcome to the PlayStation All-Star Academy! I am Polygon-Man, headmaster of the academy," I bowed my head, "It is a pleasure to meet you all!"

I was quite surprised on the new faces I've chose, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I let them in and began to explain everything, but unfortunately everyone was more focused on Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon than my speech. While talking, I heard Delsin Rowe speaking to Jodie Holms about how he was "destined for greatness", but she didn't care by the look of her face. Tomba was walking behind Dart Feld, curious about his looks. Tomba kept pulling on his leg, irritating Dart, but he didn't say a word. I apologized to both Dart and Abe for rejecting them when I chose them. I guess during the time, I really favored Zeus and Isaac Clarke over them. Demios scoffed at most everything in the building (like brother, like brother, I suppose). Tomas Sevchenko and Nathan Hale were having a friendly conversation. Well, at least they have already gotten along. Altair walked alone by himself until Vincent patted him on the back. He retaliated by unleashing his hidden dagger up to Vincent's throat. Vincent backed away. Ellen Reid walked shyly, until Tag was racing around uncontrollably, losing her balance and she slipped on one of Spike's banana peel. She slipped and was about to fall to the ground, until Delsin sprinted to catch her. He was successful, carrying her bridal style.

"Whoa!" Delsin exclaimed, "Be careful next time!"

Ellen blushed and held her bowtie tightly. Delsin put her down and then Tag apologized repeatedly. Ellen just nodded and Delsin tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Hey," he said, closing in on her face, "You OK?"

Ellen looked down, still blushing. Delsin just grunted then walked off. When he was a few feet away from her, Ellen spoke.

"I…" she stammered, but she caught Delsin's attention, "…Thank you." She bowed.

"Don't mention it," Delsin replied as he waved backed.

Meanwhile, Alice Liddel noticed Ellen. She confronted her, worried that the shy student isn't having much of a good time.

"Hello," Alice said, "You're Ellen Reid, right?"

Ellen quickly turned around and nodded, still holding her bowtie.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure. You wouldn't happen to _like_ Delsin Rowe, do you?"

"N-no! What makes you say that?" Ellen responded.

"Just asking from the way you're looking at him."

Ellen looked down, "It's not like that, though."

Alice wasn't going to ask any more questions, but she had a hunch that Ellen had a crush on Delsin. She could have bantered on, but she respected Ellen and her emotions.

"Ok, everyone!" I called, "All new students to the auditorium! Come now! One by one, please!"

Everyone followed me to the auditorium. Most of the original All-Stars were already there, as I instructed. From the new and old sides, some were very surprised on seeing each other. Radec pointed his gun towards Sev. Sev retaliated by pulling out his assault riffle.

"What are you doing here?!" Radec asked fiercely.

"Same to you," Sev responded.

"NO!" I exclaimed, "There will be NO shooting in my academy! Put your weapons down!"

Sev and Radec did as they were told.

"You," I stared at Radec, "I'd expect better from you, Radec. You are the student body president, set an example. And as for you," I then turned to Sev, "you may be new here, but don't expect that I'll play 'Mr. Nice-guy.' You are just as good a student as Radec, Sevchenko."

Sev put his gun down as ordered, but it took Radec some time until he placed his weapon by his side. Meanwhile, I got on the stage and stood before the podium. I waited until everyone settled down, but I should have known to have said something when Kratos shouted at his brother Demios and threw a chair at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kratos thundered, "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"NO! I WAS REVIEVED!" Demios said, raising his arms.

Suddenly, Zeus stood up and lighting was present within the room, "MORTALS—"

Before they could say anymore, I intruded, "SILENCE!" I roared.

Everyone just suddenly stopped talking and stared at me. From reading their faces, they were scared.

I sighed, "My apologies, but it's just getting to rowdy. So please, shut up and listen." I paused to calm myself, "As I said before, welcome to the All-Star Academy. For some this is your second year here, so it should just be second nature for you to know the school, for others this is your first year. Yes, a new year to start a new: to meet new friends or foes, excel in knowledge, and to enjoy the pleasures of school…"

I began to realize that most of them were tuning off. They obviously didn't care and thought I was some old fart rambling on and on about the academy. I was angry, but I slowly inhaled and put on a fake smile.

"I am very pleased to meet the new students and I am very proud to be your headmaster. I hope you enjoy the All-Star Academy!"

Everyone got up from their chairs and left the room. I called out to the new students to look at their letters to find their room.

"OK," Sev said, looking at his letter, "So I'm in room 206. Alright, now where is it?"

He walked down the halls until he found it and to his surprise, Nathan Hale was standing right in front of it, gazing.

"Hey, Hale!" Sev exclaimed, "So I guess were roommates!"

Hale turned and smiled, "We are? Well, at least you're living with me, Sev." Hale looked back to the letter, "Hey Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"It says here we're supposed to have three others living with us. Do you got any idea who they are?"

Sev looked up and stroked his chin, "No, I don't, but please let them be people I can tolerate. I don't want some f—ked-up-in-the-head kind of people."

Suddenly, Delsin walked up to them, holding the letter. He looked up to Sev and Hale, only to sigh and shrug his shoulders.

"Man, why did it have to be you guys?" he murmured.

"You got a problem?" Hale asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do," Delsin responded, unaware of the implied sarcasm.

Sev put his hands on both of them, "Hey, let's not go all ape-shit on each other. It's the first day; we should all try to get along." He looked at the letter again, "Now, all we need is two more…"

And speak of the devil, they came. Vincent and Altair stopped… well, Altair stopped then forcefully stopped Vincent. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention. Altair looked at them (at least that's what they thought… his hood was in the way) and frowned.

"I must share a room with these heathens? I will request my own room." Altair walked off.

Vincent gasped, "That guy scares me!"

"Then why were you hanging out with him?" Sev asked.

"I wasn't trying to…" Vincent replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellen and Alice were in their room unpacking when suddenly Kat walked in.

"Hi!" Kat exclaimed, "My name's Kat and this is my cat Dusty!"

Alice seemed to ignore Kat's existence, maybe it was because she couldn't understand what she was saying. Ellen, however, could understand her very well. She turned around and bowed.

"Oh! Hi, hi!" Ellen said, "I'm Ellen Reid and this is Alice Liddel. We're new here."

"I know, Polygon-Man told us when we arrived," Kat replied.

"So, you've been here before?" Alice asked, acknowledging Kat.

"Oh, yes! You see, I'm an upperclassman; this is my second year here," Kat answered.

"Congratulations…" Alice said sarcastically.

I was in my office, checking off the list of students who have arrived. No surprise, there were some students who still haven't called attendance yet… but I was quite proud with myself. This new group of students is an interesting crowd... I wonder what might happen this year at the All-Star Academy?

* * *

_Haruki-Kun: Yeah!ヾ(＠゜▽゜＠）ノ It's the first day of summer!(٭°̧̧̧ω°̧̧̧٭) ~Drinks root beer from a boot~_

_Alice: Gross..._

_Sev: Does that mean more stories?_

_Haruki-Kun: Yeah! WAY more stories! ~To audience~ I'm sorry that I haven't been posting stories of any kind... It was finals week. I didn't want to fail any of my classes. ＿φ( °-°)/_

_Nathan Drake: I guess that's a good excuse._

_Delsin: Finally! Took you long enough!_

_Haruki-Kun: ~Smiles and pulls Delsin's cheek~ And as for you, Delsin. What were you doing in the All-Star Academy? (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)_

_Delsin: You were taking so long so- Ouch! Quit it!_

_Haruki-Kun: ~Pinches his cheek~ Don't you EVER story jump again! Do you understand me?! (#ಠQಠ#)_

_Delsin: OK! I get it! Just stop pinching my cheek!_

_Haruki-Kun: ~Drops Delsin on the floor~_

_Alice: What about Ellen and Delsin? Are they gonna be a... you know, a thing?_

_Kat: That would be so cute!_

_Ellen: ~Blushes and turns around~_

_Haruki-Kun: Sure! Why not? (o‿∩)_

_Nathan Hale: An EllenxDelsin pairing? Hmmm... sounds interesting._

_Sev: It would be... Dellen? Or Ellsin?_

_Ellen: Stop! Just stop! ~Leaves room~_

_Altair: You have scared her away._

_Polygon-Man: I think I did a good job this time, right Haruki?_

_Haruki-Kun: Much better, we're seeing your true colors, Polygon. ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ_

_Polygon-Man: I did, didn't I? ~Goes in an egotistic pose~_

_Haruki-Kun: Don't push it, Polygon... (҂⌣̀_⌣́)~To audience~ Well, thanks to the people who helped me find more characters for Tall Tales and there's more coming! *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧_

**_All: Stay tuned! ٩(๑ơలơ)۶ _**


End file.
